Dead But Not Forgotten
by KateT101
Summary: Melinda gets a new ghost; but she hasn't seen this Earthbound Spirit yet, just a vision about the exciting details on how he/she died.  Post: Twilght; Post: Weight Of What Was
1. The Death Of Kate Todd

**Dead But Not Forgotten **

**Chapter: The Death Of Kate Todd**

**Disclaimers: I do not own NCIS (sadly) or Ghost Whisperer (I wouldn't have made it so damn confusing what with Jim dying and Sam and the baby and the '5 year into the future' crap)**

**Spoilers: NCIS Season Two Finale (Episode 24: Twilight) and Season 3 First Two Episodes (Kill Ari Part One and Two) Yeah, I know, I'm a geek when it comes to NCIS, but... I don't own all the seasons on DVD (I still need 6 :P)**

**Summary: ****Melinda gets a new ghost; but she hasn't seen this Earthbound Spirit yet, just a vision about the exciting details on how he/she died.**

**What you need to Know: Okay, in the vision (in this chapter) It is the season two finale, near the end of the episode Twilight. The date is (yes, even more NCIS geekiness coming up) May 24****th**** 2004 (I think that's the year). This date is coincidently a week after Sasha Alexander's (who plays Kate) birthday. Creepy, huh. Anyway, in real life (outside the vision) it is Kill Ari Part One of Season 3, kay?**

**Oh, and in Ghost Whisperer, it's Season three... I'm not as much a fan for GW as I am NCIS, so I haven't decided what episode this is set in on the GW world. Maybe um... just after Episode 5: Weight of What Was (where Melinda discovers the tunnels)**

**Melinda's POV**

I awoke with a start, knowing exactly what had woke me up: a ghost.

Exiting the bed–being careful not to disturb Jim–I left the bedroom, and walked down the stairs in the living room.

Except, it wasn't a living room.

_I was in a road, between two buildings; two warehouses. There were four people and a car in front of me. Three of the people were male. One had grey hair and looked in his fifties, another brown haired,... maybe mid 30's and the last had a darkish blonde hair. He was in about his late 20's, early 30's._

_The only female had dark brown hair, reaching to just below her shoulders. They were all wearing bullet-proof vests, with the writing 'NCIS FEDERAL AGENT' on the back and had earpieces._

_The grey haired man and the blonde were talking, the blonde showing the other a computer. 'The drone should go off-target'_

'_It's gonna take hours to search these warehouses, boss,' the brunette man said, looking up at the tall buildings._

'_Hand me the shotgun,' the grey haired man–the boss, apparently–said to the woman. She handed it to him, and he shot a nearby street lamp, making me jump slightly._

_From the building on his left, an unknown man looked down, yelling something in a language I didn't know._

"_Boss" immediately aimed and shot the man. All the agents started to move._

'_Tony,' "Boss" said to the brunette man, 'Take the fire escape. Kate, with me, McGee, start jammin'' The woman followed "Boss", while Tony climbed the fire escape and the blonde man–whom I'd now figured to be McGee–turned to his computer thing._

_Tony, Kate and "Boss" ran down the street, away from McGee and the car. _

_Tony climbed the fire escape, but I followed the other two into a door at the side of the warehouse. They slowly edged in, and I followed._

_Kate led the way, "Boss" right behind her._

_They ducked behind a police car, which was lucky, because only a second later, another man started firing at them. The agents returned fire. I was caught in the middle of it, and although I knew this wasn't actually happening, I could still feel my heart beating faster than it should. _"This is just a vision"_ I reminded myself. _"This isn't happening to you, it happened to the ghost."

_But that got me wondering which one of these was the ghost? I hadn't seen it yet, but had concluded that it was one of the agents, since that was where the vision started._

_I watched as the car Kate and "Boss" were cornered to got more and more damaged. The glass shattered, the bullets flew, and the metal twisting as the bullet pierced it. I could almost see all of it happen in slow motion._

_Yet, the agents still went on, reloading their weapons and firing back. I had to admire their courage._

_And then, the shooters disappeared._

'_Boss, they fired the drone!' a voice said in my ear. I then realised that I too was wearing an earpiece. I found that strange, but didn't question it, if it was part of the vision, then it was important to the spirit_

'_Jam it, McGee!' "Boss" said, shooting his handgun again as he and Kate moved further up the warehouse._

'_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.' McGee's voice said again._

'_One down, boss. No visual on anyone else' Tony said into the earpiece._

'_Let's do it.' "Boss" kicked open the door. Kate was about to follow him, when more shots fired and "Boss" fell down to the floor, on the other side of the flight of stairs. _

_Kate checked around the corner, pointing the shotgun and taking a shot at a man. _

_Loud shouts in the same foreign language sounded again as Tony, Kate and "Boss" shot at another suspect. He fell to the floor, dead._

_They all started rounding towards one guy. Just as he spotted Tony, they shot, either killing or just simply knocking him down for now, I didn't know. Tony grabbed the guys' gun either way 'Clear.'_

'_McGee! This thing is still flying!' "Boss" yelled, panicking as the drone moved closer on the target; a target I still didn't know._

'_Okay, one freq down, two to go.' McGee's voice sounded again._

_Loud shots fired again, but not at the team on the roof. From down... where McGee was._

_I ran to the edge and looked down, seeing him curve around the car, away from the shots._

_A shot suddenly fired into McGee's computer._

'_Boss, one of them shot my transmitter!' Oh, transmitter... right._

'_You know how to fly this thing?' Tony asked, directing me back to the rooftop._

'_No,' "Boss" replied. 'But I know how to crash it.' And he fired at the transmitter. 'McGee? Are you okay?' the worry was obvious in his voice; he cared for his team._

'_I got one terrorist inside!' McGee reported. 'I dunno if I got him, but he's stopped shooting._

'_Hold your position. We'll flush him.'_

'_Okay.'_

'_I'm out.' "Boss" said, unloading his gun._

'_Me too.' Kate said as Tony passed out bullets._

_The door Kate and "Boss" had come through. _

'_Shooter!' Kate yelled, running and then jumping in front of "Boss's" back. She took the bullet._

_Both of the men on the rooftop fired at the terrorist, and he fell out of the doorway, red circles of blood staining his clothes._

'_Kate?' "Boss" asked as he and Tony approached her. She was lying on her side, and they turned her flat on her back, unzipping her "NCIS FEDERAL AGENT" jacket to reveal the bullet in the vest. _

_All of them sighed in relieve. _

'_You okay?' Tony asked_

'_Owwww...' Kate complained. 'I just got shot at point-blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?' DiNozzo? Tony DiNozzo. I have to remember that._

'_You're not gonna be going to Pilates class tomorrow?' I laughed silently in my head. These two seemed to have a brother/sister relationship. Like me and Payne._

_Kate groaned in pain again as the two guys helped her up. _

'_Protection detail's over, Kate.' "Boss" stated. Protection detail?_

'_You did good.' Tony said with a smile._

'_For once, DiNozzo is right.' "Boss" said, his voice was serious, but his face leaked a bit of laugher._

_Kate laughed once, a sort of dry laugh 'Wow! I thought I'd die before I ever got a compliment-'_

_Just as she spoke those words, another loud gunfire shot ripped through the air, and a bullet ripped through Kate's skull, leaving a small, red hole, and a lot of blood. I screamed, but no one heard._

_But I heard something. Something, I don't think anyone else heard. A man, which a faint accent say 'Sorry, Caitlin.'_

_And, Kate fell to the ground, blood seeping out around her hair. Her eyes were open, her mouth, just a little bit. Her expression was neutral, she was just staring right ahead, at nothing. _

_Tony looked in the direction the bullet must've come from; his face half covered in her blood._

"_Boss" had his gun out, pointing to a building across the way. He muttered one word 'Ari.'_

Around me, my living room started to form, the sofa, the coffee table, everything. I was back home, and not in that reality.

I would've gone to bed, but I was wide awake now, what will all the gunfire and... death.

I walked up the stairs quickly, but quietly, hoping not to wake Jim, and grabbed my laptop. Time to find out about NCIS and the death of Kate.


	2. A Change of View

Ghost Whisperer NCIS Crossover

Spoilers for: NCIS Episode Kill Ari: Part One

I switched on my laptop, grabbing a note pad while I waited for it to load.  
I started to write down the names of people from my vision.

.Kate  
.McGee  
.Tony (DiNozzo)  
.Caitlin  
.'Boss'  
.Ari

I wrote notes on what else I heard and saw, although it was highly doubtful I'd forget anytime soon. That vision had been particularly scary.

As soon as the laptop had loaded, I opened up the internet, and searched 'Death of NCIS agent Kate'

I searched through the links, seeing nothing that was useful. I sighed.

"Mel, are you alright?" I looked up, seeing Jim walk from the staircase to the couch, where I was curled up with my laptop.

"Yeah," I smiled through my frustration, "Just... A ghost."

"Oh," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder and kissing me on the cheek. "I was worried you weren't in bed."

"Well, it's okay, I'm fine."

"So, what about this ghost?" he asked, curious.

"Well... All I know is her name is Kate, and she work as a federal agent for something called NCIS, I think. That was the name on her jacket..."

"NCIS?"

"Yeah, have you heard of it?"

"No... How about you Google it?"

"I was... Uh... Just about to do that." I muttered, typing it in. Jim laughed softly

"Oooh, here's something!" I said clicking on the link. I starting to read out the information "'NCIS, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, solves the cases of the navy, including navy spouses and any crimes committed on a naval base.

'NCIS is run by Director Jennifer Shepard, previously by Tom Morrow, and the main office is in Washington, D.C'" I sighed. "Well that gives a bit of information... I wonder if I could google the ghost's name? Her death would probably be in a news paper, or something... It was pretty gruesome..."

"How did she die?" Jim asked, sitting next to me."

"She was shot... In the head... She'd been trying to stop something from hitting a target. They'd managed to stop it, and then... She just got shot. It was horrible... Blood was all over her colleagues' face... It really was horrible."

He hugged me softly "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

I laughed slightly. "It's fine. I'm used to it now. Just.. Some of them start to scare me..." I shook my head softly.

Turning back to my computer, I typed in the name 'Kate', followed by NCIS, hoping for a lead, although the chances were slim.

Looking over at Jim, I saw him reading my notes, more specifically, the names.

"You know, I went to school with a girl called Catherine." he said, looking at the page. "We all called her Kate or Katie. If this ghost's name is Kate, it could be a nickname for Catherine, or Kathleen."

I looked over at Jim, surprised that I hadn't thought of that "I knew there was a reason I married you!" I joked, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Well, I can give you more help. Tony is also shortened for Anthony. If his name is Anthony DiNozzo, I would think he's Italian. McGee is probably either a nick name or a surname. Now, Ari..." he said, peering at the list. "I don't know what kind of a name that is... It sounds foreign..."

"Jim, this is really useful! You should help out like this more often!" I said with a smile.

He laughed "I'm only helping like this so you'll come back to bed and get some sleep. Here, this is what I'll do. I'll go see my cop friend tomorrow and ask him if he can get anything on Anthony DiNozzo from NCIS. Okay?" I smiled thankfully, nodding my head. "Good, now, you just need to come, and get some sleep." He shut down my laptop, grabbed my hands, and led me back upstairs.

* * *

The next day, while I was in the store with Delia, Jim walked in. "Hey, Mel." he said, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm on my break, and I've already seen Eddie, my cop friend. He said he's gonna look for any information."

"That's great! Thank you so much, Jim!"

He smiled "You're welcome, Mel." he glanced at his watch. "I only have ten minutes left, so I'm gonna go. See you tonight." he kissed me softly, before walking out the door.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Before I knew it, it was ten minutes until closing time, and Delia and I were sorting out some new things we had gotten in an auction a few days ago.

"Hey, Mel," asked Delia, "Where do you want this box of wine glasses?" she asked, picking up the box.

I searched around the shop for a space but, everywhere was full. "Hmmm... I think I'll put them downstairs for now, until some space clears up." I said, taking the box from her, and walking into the back.

Once I reached the basement, I carefully placed the box on a table.

I turned around, only to be greeted by a blue sky. I whipped back around, but saw nothing more than sky and rooftops. I, myself, was on a rooftop, different than the one last night.

This was another vision.

A loud clunking was heard, and I turned towards the noise.

A man stepped out of an elevator. He had short, brown hair, and a touch of a muzzle, as if he hadn't shaven in a day or two. He wore a black leather jacket as well as a t-shirt, and black pants.

Then I noticed a large gun, slung over his shoulder.

The man looked to his left, then right, and continued right, across the rooftop at a jogging speed. I followed closely behind.

I began hearing loud bangs; a gunfight, I guessed.

The man stopped once he reached the edge of the rooftop, and he set up the gun, looking through. I began to wonder who he was, since he didn't look like any of the people from the vision last night. Maybe he was a new spirit all together...

Regardless, I looked in the direction he faced. A building was there. It was the only thing remotely close that was at this level. I squinted, trying to get a good look, and was surprised at what I could see.

It was as if I had binoculars. The building that had been very far away, and yet, I could suddenly see everything clearly. It was like the earwigs from the last vision.

That man, Tony, he weaved across the rooftop, shooting a man at the transmitter.

I'd seen this before.

My vision was suddenly moved to the right, and I noticed aiming lines, like from a gun. I glanced at the man next to me; he was still peering into the sight.

'I must be seeing this from the guns perspective!' I thought, turning back to the building.

The aim lined up with the blonde man, McGee, and a gunshot rang in my ear; it came from right next to me.

In the last second, he moved out of the way, missing the bullet.

My vision moved once more, seeing a man leaning out of a window, shooting down at McGee.

'I've got one terrorist inside. I dunno if I got him, but he stopped shooting' I remembered from the other vision.

The vision moved, and shot the transmitter, and I again remembered from last night.

I watched, as the scenes I'd watched last night played out; 'Boss' shooting the transmitter, the man coming out of the door, Kate getting shot the first time.

The vision moved over to 'boss' lining up with him, before moving over to Kate. She was smiling and laughing, and then... The shot rang out. Her head flung back from the power of the bullet, as Tony and 'Boss' flinched.

I turned to the man, as he said "Sorry Caitlin."

The vision faded back into my basement, but the I could still hear voices. They all swam together, but I could hear different people saying the words

"Caitlin."

"Kate."

"Kate."

"Katie."

"Kate."

"Caitlin."

"Sorry Caitlin."

They became louder and louder, up to a point where I had to cover my ears. And then they stopped.

I opened my eyes, once again being in my basement, but I wasn't alone.

Kate was there. Her spirit.


End file.
